The head of a nuclear reactor vessel is normally secured to the vessel by means of a plurality of very large bolts or studs. At scheduled intervals, the reactor is shutdown, so that among other things, various pieces of equipment can be cleaned and inspected. The large studs are cleaned and inspected during these periods. These studs can be several feet long and more than 6 inches in diameter, and thus prove cumbersome for hand cleaning. In addition, there is the possibility that the studs may be somewhat radioactive, and thus the personnel can only be exposed to the studs for short periods of time. In addition to the above, in the past the studs had to be removed from the containment building housing the nuclear reactor, to prevent removed oxides, residues, and dried lubricants from contaminating the atmosphere within the containment building.